Broken Glass
by mew-mew-berri
Summary: A world of darkness in her mind was the only safe place. Safe but all alone, she never thought it would bother her. But when a curious male enters her life, the world of light suddenly doesn't seem so evil,atleast until the monster returns. OOC R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter one:**

**Tears**

"Sakura Kinomoto, get your skinny little ass over here right now!"

The tiny eight year old girl peeked around the corner at the red faced man who was standing in the middle of the kitchen. He was six feet tall and his twenty years in the service showed in his build. His muscles stood out enough that would strike fear into any child's face and make most women swoon. His eyes were dark brown and full of anger when he saw her emerald green staring at him from around the corner.

Sakura was to skinny to look like an eight year old. Her face was ashen and hallow with dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep and tears. Dull brown hair lay in flat, tired pleats down to her shoulders. The child's whole appearance had fallen from a spunky smart eight year old to a lost child with a few yellowing bruises on her arms and legs.

Tears spilled from her eyes, she knew what was about to happen, knew what he was going to do. Shattered in the floor was a glass that had tumbled from the cabinet when her father had opened the door. She could almost feel his hands on her, beating and tearing at her flesh. She walked around the corner and stood just out of arms reach from her father. His eyes glared and her and silent tears continued to falls.

"Look at this mess! Look what you did! This was one of your mother's best glasses and you ruined it! How could you be so careless and stupid?" She jumped back when he struck out at her. She screamed and ran, ran from the room and down the hall. Sakura's most recent hiding place was behind the ironing bored in the closet of the guest bedroom. So far it had served well, but she had a feeling he was to close behind her to serve its purpose today. And sure enough with in seconds he had yanked the door open and tore the bored from the closet. Watery eyes stared up at the men above her, pleading with him not to hit her.

SLAP

Sakura's head was thrown against the wall and hit with another thud. He reached out his large hands and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her from the closet. She stumbled as he continued to pull her by her hair down the hall.

He yanked her one last time throwing her into the glass on the floor. Tiny hands reach out to catch her fall. The glass sank into her palms and she squeaked in pain. She sat on her knees, the man towering above her forgotten for a second while she gazed down at her bloody hands. The tears seemed like a never ending river from her eyes and her body shook with fear and pain.

A breathless scream pulled her from her thoughts and pain shot up her back. A fresh welt was sure to arise. He had pulled off his belt and used it as whip on her back. He glared down at her broken form curled in pain on the floor, glass sticking into any part of her body that dared to get to close.

"Clean up this mess you wretched whore!" He turned on his heel and left her there. Sakura cried until the pain her back subsided, her head continued to hurt. Weather the pain was from her headache or from her hair being pulled, she wasn't sure. She pulled the glass from her hands and blood drained from her veins and dripped onto the floor.

Wanting to get the chore done she ignored the singing in her hands as she picked up the glass. As a last effort she even whipped up the blood on the tile. The tears had stopped leaving behind a numb raw feeling.

Sakura could hear the television turned up loud enough to block out the noises of the house in her fathers room. A sweet bitter smells touched her nose and she knew that he was smoking again. She had seen him doing it a few times. Tearing up this green plant and then rolling it up in a thin white piece of paper. After the thing was gone, his eyes were blood shot and he just laid there. This was when she liked him. Sometimes she even wished he would be like that all the time. But sadly, when his eyes were not glazed over he was finding any excuse he could to beat at her body.

It hadn't always been like this. When Sakura's mother was alive, life had been beautiful. She was loved by both of her parents and her older brother. But the Gods must have hated her. In one night bother her beloved mother and over protective brother were taken from her. And ever since then her father had been all over. Evil had taken away her happiness.

A look in the bathroom mirror had fresh tears pouring from her eyes. There was a cut on her left cheek, dried blood smeared around it. Her eyes looked even worse. Dull, with the life literally beaten out of them. Her back had a strip of raised skin, red and throbbing. There was a knot on her head from hitting the wall and her scalp was all but bruised

She tore her lifeless eyes from the mirror and pulled the iodine from the bottom cabinet. With care she poured it over her hands and then wrapped each one tightly with an ace bandage. She turned from her reflection in the mirror wiping the tears from her cheeks. Slowly she walked to the only place in the house that gave her comfort. She crawled under her bed and curled up with the blanket her mother had made for her before she was born. Slowly sleep found her and she slipped off into the dark haven of her numb mind.

†

~ Mew Mew Berri: Thank you for reading and please review! Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! I Chapter Two will be up VERY soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter Two:**

**Breathless**

~six years later~

I snapped on my roller blades and then stood up and looked at myself in the cracked mirror above my dresser. My hair was a mess, the way I usually wore it now, and I had on the worst pair of jeans I could find. They were covered in holes and went well with the faded gray shirt that was tearing at the seams.

I couldn't help but laugh aloud at my appearance and choice of costume. Halloween was my favorite holiday of the year and tonight's costume was a bum-skater. Not really original but it would do the job, and I really didn't feel like coming up with something else. None the less, I felt excited and on edge. Tonight was going to be a really good night. I turned away from the mirror and stepped over to my bed and picked up the blue pillow case before leaving my room and shutting the door behind me.

I looked across the hall at the closed faux wooden door on the other end. Sighing I called loud enough for her to hear "Bye, be back later." I hear her answer something but I was out of the house with the door shut to catch what it was.

My skates easily brought me to apartment number thirteen, home to my best friend Takashi. I waited all of two seconds after knocking to hear him call out his own farewell to his family before closing the door behind him and smiling at me.

"'Sup man?" He grabbed my hand in the usual manner and looked me over "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm a bum-skater" I grinned when he gave me the familiar 'you-got-to-be-kidding-only-you-would-do-that' look. "And what about you, what are you supposed to be?"

I looked him over. Tanned skin and black eyes dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. It wasn't until he pulled the scream mask over his face that I even got the idea of who he could be trying to portray though poorly done.

"I am the killer from the evil black apartments. And tonight I shall find another pretty girl and rape and kill her" Takashi rubbed his hands together and then finished his rant off with a sinister laugh. I rolled my eyes and skated away from him. He was referring to the old story about the man who had kidnapped a girl from the pool in the complex while her mom had gone to the store. When they caught up with him they had found out that he had been responsible for the death of several other girls. The most unfortunate part was that two boys had been playing in the field off to the left of the complex and discovered the bones of the girl who he had killed.

"You're sick man! And that's not really all that funny." I looked back to see him skating to catch up with me. I slowed and gave him a chance to catch up.

"It's only a joke Li, lighten up." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes again.

"Doesn't make it any less weird." I pushed harder off the ground and picked up speed. He fallowed suit and together we were skating around the apartment complex knocking on all the down stairs apartments. At one point we stopped and hid in the bushes and would jump out to scare the other kids.

"Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless man!" Takashi was holding his stomach in fits of laughter

"Dude look, he dropped his candy!" I picked up a Halloween bag half full of candy, "what should we do with it?" we both looked around to see if the little boy would come back to claim his candy. When we saw none, we shrugged and halved the bag of candy

Takashi's watched went off at 8:30 and after a short 'see you later man' he was gone. I wandered around the complex for a few minutes before I climbed through the hole in the back fence that led to the dead end of a neighbor hood and skated down the street watching as the last of the trick-or-treaters made their way home. Even though it was Friday parents still wanted their children home early. Well, most did. Syaoran rounded another corner and stopped when he saw three girls walking towards him. There was something about them that made him want to stop.

As the girls neared details became clearer to him. The one on his right was dressed as a gothic angel with large black wings strapped to her back. Black leggings and a short red plaid skirt with a black top covered in zippers and skulls made up this girls outfit. And judging from her hair, with is pink and purple highlights, this was no costume, but rather real cloths that she wore on a daily bases.

The one on the left was slightly more awkward that the other two. Large black boots that seemed to be slightly too big and made her steps heavier that the others. Camouflage pants and shirt with black eye make-up on her cheeks portrayed her as someone from some branch of the military. I didn't think she was cut out for that type of life, nor did she pull it off very well. But it was Halloween, which meant it was okay to dress out of character.

The one in the middle is the one who caught my attention. She was dressed in a white satin princess gown with brown hair falling around her shoulders in a wave. What caught me the most though was her eyes. By now they had reached the house I was standing in front of. Her eyes were a deep green. Beautiful and calm with such grace I had never seen before. The girl on the left hugged the other two girls before walking up to the door and entering. I smiled at the two girls before me my eyes watching the brunette.

"Umm what exactly are you supposed to be anyway?" the one with the multi colored hair laughed as she spoke to him

I'm a bum-skater." I smiled and laughed when the girls snickered and rolled their eyes.

"That's not a real costume… But I guess it works." The brunette spoke through her giggles and looked at her friend. "I'm Sakura, this is Tomoyo." She motioned toward her friend who smiled back at me.

"And your name is?"

"Syaoran." Tomoyo nodded as I spoke my name and then gave me a confused look before glancing at her friend.

"Syaoran? Don't you go to Tomoeda? I think he plays the trumpet in third band with Eriol" She spoke the last part to Sakura who just looked at her.

"Yeah, I go to Tomoeda. Are you Eriol's sister?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "You both go to Tomoeda to then? Are you guys in band to?"

"Yup, we are both in second band. She plays the clarinet and I play the flute" Sakura smiled as she spoke. "I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"Probably not, I usually get to school a little late." I shrugged my eyes meeting her green ones. It was dark but I thought I saw her cheeks redden slightly; I laughed under my breath and watched as she smiled at me. Warmth spread through my body for a split second before Tomoyo brought my attention over to her.

"My brother has mentioned you before, 'said you were really good" She smiled at me and Sakura and then sighed slightly when a phone in her bag started to ring. She wrestled with the bag trying to dig the phone out. Unfortunately it was buried under candy. She managed to get her hands on it and had it up to hear ear before the person on the other line hung up.

"Hello? … No! I can't believe that! … Okay, we will be home in a few minutes. Yeah … alright… bye." Tomoyo closed the phone and looked at Sakura who rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"We have to go. Maybe we will see you around school" She gave me another smile and linked her arm in Tomoyo's, who waved good bye.

I smiled and nodded to them "Yeah, maybe we will, I will keep an eye out for you."

I watched them walk off down the street and frowned, Sakura and Tomoyo were good friends I could tell that much, but something about the way she seem to want to protect her seemed odd.

I shrugged and pushed off the ground with my skates. I wasn't ready to go home yet and I didn't really need to. It was Friday and Mom didn't usually care how late I was. I skated around the block a few times and then stopped when I saw someone else walking down the street. I almost missed them, but their hair had caught the light.

Dressed in black pants and a black long sleeve shirt brown hair left to fall around the shoulders, I was sure it was a female. I slipped behind a tree, not sure I wanted her to see me.

The female had passed me and I was suddenly aware of why I had wanted to hide. The female was none other then Sakura. She jogged down then street in easy lope, smooth and graceful. Silently I fallowed her.

She glanced around before climbing through the hole in the fence that led to my apartment complex, 'she didn't live here did she?' I continued to fallow her, feeling kind of like a stalker. Laughing to myself I pushed the thought from my mind and then was shocked once again when I saw her slip into the apartment that was right next to mine. Not only did she live here, she was literally my neighbor.

Deciding I had been out late enough I entered my own apartment and closed the door. I sank down onto the couch and stared at the wall that separated the two apartments. My mind was racing and then suddenly it stopped on the one thing that had bothered me about the occupants I shared a wall with.

One night about a month after me and my mother had moved in, and several times after that, I heard intense yelling from an older man. A few times I could have sworn I had heard a muffled scream. When people got mad enough, they sometimes showed their anger with a firm beating. Confused I started at the wall harder. 'It couldn't be.'

With my mind made up, I stood and gave one last look at the wall before going to my room, which also happened to connect to her apartment. I would keep an eye on her, see if my conclusion was true or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter Three:**

**Numb**

Sakura's Point Of View

I quietly opened the apartment door and slipped inside with out a sound. A glance around the room told me that dad was passed out on the couch. A bottle of Jake Daniels lay empty on the floor next to the couch. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This didn't surprise me.

I dropped my bag full of candy on the floor and with a sigh and laid down on my bed. I stretched and then left my arm over my eyes. I let my mind wander and felt my lips curve into a small smile when my thoughts summoned the night's events. I couldn't help but wonder if I had seen him before, then again I wasn't really one to pay much attention to people around me. For the first time I regretted that part of me.

I felt sleep on the edges of my mind, that comfortable darkness that takes away all the pain that life brings. You mind controlled the images that play at night, and you controlled your mind. That place where anything is possible. I smiled waiting for it to consume my mind fully. I felt drunk with sleep as I pulled an oversized shirt over my head and collapsed on my bed again.

The darkness covered my mind and I am once again in my haven. No one can touch me, for a few hours I am safe. There is no one here to tell me that I am incapable in any way. No one but me walks in the place. I control space and time, life and death. Here I am god. I let myself roam around my scared space. The only place I alone own. I jumped into the air and spread my wings. My hands touch the sky and I lay on the fluffy clouds.

Everything here has no real color, though I don't complain. Darkness resides here. The bright light of the world that brings life, beauty and happiness to the outside world cannot penetrate. My thick darkness clings to you, embracing you in a cradle of comfort. My body relaxes and my breathing slows. Peace is not a luxury I am allowed very often. And just for this moment I am allowed to feel at peace. My body and mind are one. The sleep and darkness mix and I let it wash over me like the waves on the shore. The last thought to go through my mind asked that this peace could last. I wish I could just stay here and live in the comfort. It's better then being out there. One would rather stay in a place where pain does not exists, even if it means that you are alone.

Peace can be shattered in seconds though. Shattered and torn from you like it never existed. Taken from you body, mind, and person without any regard to what it may cause you as a result.

Pain becomes evident in my lungs; I can't seem to draw the necessary breath to fill them. My dark haven is being eaten by the permanent darkness that puts you six feet under the solid earth under and stone. My mind scrambles to find the problem. What has gone wrong?

Finally my eyes snap open and for a second I don't realize what I'm seeing. My mind is slowing, but I finally recognize what is in front of me. The man of my nightmares, the one who brings so much fear and pain into my life is above me now. His strong hands gripped around my neck cutting off my air ways. I try to scream but no sound escapes me. I can see red on the outer rim of my sight, death is coming. My heart beats faster as I take hold of his hands trying to remove it from my neck. My mind screams in frustration. I can't let him get what he wants. This is not how my life will end, not by his hands.

My trashing finally gets him off me when I manage to land on foot firmly between his legs. He stumbled back; hands clutching the tender flesh that hangs there. His brown eyes glare down at me and he growls something too slurred with whisky to comprehend. I flinch when he stumbles back to my bed to place one hard punch that – thankfully missed my head – connected with my shoulder blade. He lets out the drunken laugh that I have come to hate with every fiber of my being. Stumbling he exits my room leaving the door open behind him.

How could I be so stupid? I left my door open, just begging for him to come after me. I had neglected to lock the door and allowed sleep to take me. This was my fault, and he had almost gotten her wish. By morning I would have been a cold corpse that no one cared for.

Perhaps death wasn't such a bad idea. At least then I wouldn't have to go through life like this each day. I shouldn't have to keep Living with the fear of wondering if today would be my last; that numbness that never seemed to go away. Death would be a luxury. I would be free to lay in peace, even if it was six feet under. He would no longer be able to inflect this pain upon my body.

I could do it right now; there is a knife in the kitchen just screaming my name. I felt tears in my eyes and frustrated I brushed them away. I crawled to the foot of my bed and then stood and closed the door and locked it firmly. My body curled into a ball in the floor. I begged for death to come and take me. The lock on my door kept him from entering and kept me from leaving. The knife in the other room was to tempting. How could I kill myself? There was still something worth living for. What is it, which will allow me to continue living? Tomoyo! Yes, she will be the one who will keep me alive. I could never kill myself, because that would cause so much pain to her. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that.

I remained curled in that ball for the rest of the weekend. Tomoyo called a few times but I was to numb to move. Monday morning dawned and my alarm clock trilled at six o'clock screaming for me to wake up. And so I did.

Mew Mew Berri: Hey everyone! Well that was Chapter Three. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter Four:**

**Seeing Stars**

I shook my head as I walked down the sidewalk towards school. The morning was cool and calm, a nice relief to the stuffy atmosphere of the apartment. Mom was trying some new energy saving thing she had read about on the internet. Unfortunately it wasn't working out so great. I actually think she broke the heating and air conditioning unit to our apartment. I shook my head again. Up ahead, I watched as two girls walked side by side. Their laughter reached my ears carried by the wind. I knew who they were right away; the princess of Halloween Sakura and her gothic friend Tomoyo.

I felt my pace quicken, an impulse telling me to catch up with the girls. I was curious to see Sakura. I wanted to get a better look at her. If my assumptions were correct then it would explain why Tomoyo was so protective of her.

I was starting to catch up to them. Then suddenly I realized that I had no idea how to even start a conversation with them. It did seem like a good idea to just walk up to them. Despite the impulse and curiosity I slowed my steps.

For the second time in my life I felt like I was stalking this girl. As an after thought I realized that maybe I should get use to it if I was going to find out the truth. For now I settled on trying to hear their conversation. It was a long shot but I hoped they might mention something about Sakura's family.

I had to cover a laugh at their choice in conversation. It sounded like something about fairies and then something about picking Indian names. They seemed completely oblivious to the world around them. At least Sakura seemed to be ignoring it. I could almost see the darkness in her life. I watched as Tomoyo slapped a playful hand on Sakura's back. Tomoyo didn't seem to notice, but I did. She flinched; her whole body seemed to go ridged with pain. Then just like that, it was gone. She had composed herself and gone on with the conversation.

I watched as they entered the school thought the painted blue doors. By now I was sure the halls were filled with kids and it would be hopeless to try to find her now. I fallowed through the same doors and was right, they were no where to be seen. In their place was a hall way full of groups of pre-teens talking and gossiping.

Giving a small sigh I made my way down the hall turning at the first corner and was off toward the band hall. My mind wandered as I walked through the halls. Sakura's reaction to being playfully slapped on the back kind of bothered me. Tomoyo's picture crossed my mind and I realized that she looked like a pixie.

I pushed open the cream colored door on the side of the cafeteria. It opened with a squeak to reveal the band hall. Risers were built into the floor. Brown plastic, chairs that really needed to be replaced, stood in semi-circle rows on each riser. Off to the right of the room was a closet with two doors that stood about four feet apart. Inside the walls were covered with shelves meant the hold the instruments. I walked in through one door and set my trumpet on the top shelf of one of the cabinets and then walked out the other door, or at least meant to walk out. Instead I walked into somebody. A muffled thump of a person hitting the floor fallowed by the clatter of their things confirmed my running into someone.

I looked down to see Sakura rubbing her head with a confused look on her face, and a laughing pixie knelt down beside her. I wanted to kneel down in front of her and kiss her forehead where she gently ran her fingers over the tender skin. 'My impulses must want me to suffer this morning.'

"Oh, my goodness, Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled at her friend and then looked up at me looking guilty. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" her guilt turned to confusion "Syaoran?"

I smiled down at her and nodded holding out my hand to help her up. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"I really am sorry Syaoran; I didn't mean to run into you like that." She bent down to collect her things as she spoke. Tomoyo mumbled something about being right back and skipped off to speak to Ms. Garcia.

"It's alright Sakura, I think I should be the one apologizing, I seem to have done more damage to you then you did to me." I laughed a little and reached out to take her instrument from her. She watched me confused and then smiled when I set it down on the shelf just inside the closet.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem." Her cheeks reddened slightly and we walked away from the doors so we didn't run into anyone else.

"I thought you said you didn't get here until late?" She gave me a smirk and then laughed. I sighed and looked away from her

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I was up early this morning." She must have noticed the way I reacted and let the subject drop with an "Oh." I sighed again and looked at her, giving her a small smile. I glanced up and down her body trying to make it so she wouldn't notice. She was skinny, a little to skinny really but some girls were these days so I decided to ignore it for now. Her cloths were no help to my evaluation. Jeans covered her legs and a jacket hid her arms. I sighed mentally in temporary defeat. The only odd thing about her this morning was the blue ribbon she had wrapped around her neck. I didn't know her very well so I wasn't sure if this was a regular thing.

"Are you excited about the band concert this Friday?" I laughed when her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, no! That's this Friday!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I completely forgot, I was supposed to go have dinner with my cousins that night. Oh, my dad is going to kill me!"

I couldn't help but get the feeling there was more truth behind that than she was letting on. It took me off guard when I realized she had set her head down on my shoulder with a sigh. Once again impulse told me to give her a hug, and this time, I gave into it. I slipped my arms around her waist and squeezed her gently before letting go.

Her cheeks were bright red, from either the hug or her own impulse, I wasn't sure. I felt my own face redden slightly. We both jumped and gave a nervous laugh when Tomoyo jumped up next to us with squeaked 'ok'. I was slightly relieved when the bell rang

"Well, I guess that's my queue to get to class. See you later Syaoran!" she waved back at me before disappearing through the door way. I stood there for a moment longer, staring where she had just disappeared. Then with a shake of my head I was out the door and headed to my first period class.

†

I thought about her the entire day. I had never noticed before that she had the same lunch as me. She sat on the other side of the cafeteria though. Tomoyo sat with her. Other girls surrounded them. Sakura and Tomoyo talked with them but mostly stayed lost in their own world.

Takashi punched me in the arm about ten times during lunch because I wasn't paying attention to him. I had a bruise on my arm. I walked home with Takashi as usual. The sun was bright and warm. I heard him sigh and pulled myself away from my thoughts and looked at him.

"What's up?" He looked at me with a bit of relief when I spoke.

"What's up with me? Dude what in the world is up with you? You have been spaced out a lot today."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about something"

"Thinking about what man? Come on, you know that I don't like to be kept out of the loop." He gave me a pouting look and I had to laugh at him.

"Dude, don't ever make that face again!" Takashi laughed along with me.

"I'm just thinking about a girl I met."

"Oh! That's what's going on. Never mind I don't want to hear about it." By this time we had made it to his apartment. "See ya' later man"

"Bye."

I walked the rest of the way to my apartment absent mindedly. I rounded the last corner and stopped. Sakura has just gotten home herself. I watched as she fumbled with her keys. Her hands were shaking and she glanced at the watch on her wrist. That was when I caught sight of the bruises there. They were yellowing now but still noticeable. She glanced at the door in frustration. Finally when she managed to get the right key she got the door open. I entered my own apartment and dropped my stuff just inside the door. I fell onto the couch and just lay there, listening.

Mew Mew Berri: Hey peeps! Well Chapter Five will be up soon I promise and if I don't feel free message me to yell at me ^-^ Things are about to heat up so keep an eye out for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter Five:**

**Late**

**Sakura point of view:**

I knew I was late. Fear ran through my blood causing my hands to shake. 'My key! Where is my KEY? Please be asleep, be passed out. Don't let him know that I am late. Let there be another empty bottle on the floor!' The seconds ticked by turning into minutes, and as each one passed I was in even more trouble.

Finally! The door opened. The right key had found the lock and ended my torment outside. I stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind me. Thankfully I had gotten good at shutting it without much sound.

It was dark. That wasn't a good sign. If he was passed out, then the history channel should be blaring on the television. The silence hurt my ears. I tired to listen for his breathing. I tried to find the safety I wasn't sure was there. I could feel the edge on the darkness; the line that separated my numbing haven from the permanent darkness. My feet wouldn't respond. I couldn't make them move. Fear had pinned me to this spot. The lock on my bedroom door that kept me safe so many nights was out of my physical reach. My lungs started to burn and I realized that I was holding my breath.

I exhaled and took in a fresh breath. Another second passed and I could feel the tension drain from my body. It was dark and the house was quite but it was not a trap. He wasn't home. The stench from the alcohol was days old. If he was home, he was sober. If he was sober that meant that he probably was out of the house. My hand slid up the wall and turned on the light. I had to shut my eyes for a second forgetting how harsh the lights could be.

I had been wrong. I could feel the blood drain from my face. My whole body was numb. The fear from before was nothing compared to the paralyzing effects the two men had on me now. Both sets of eyes were watching me. My father was dressed in his old military uniform, though it seemed slightly two small for him now. The second man was dressed similarly though his portrayed a higher rank than my fathers.

"And here she is now." My father spoke in his rough voice, his eyes still watching me. "This is my lovely daughter Sakura."

"She is a lovely little thing isn't she? I can see why you spoke so highly of her." I watched as the second man's eyes trailed up and down my body. I was scared and had a sick feeling in my stomach that I knew what was going to happen. I tried to take a step back, hoping to remove myself from his gaze. My back hit the wall. I was trapped!

My mind was racing now and I stopped paying attention to what the men were saying. I was trying to find away out. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when the both of them stood. A deal had been made. I had missed it. The only thing I knew for sure now was escape.

The second man started to walk towards me. I ducked around him avoiding making contact with him. Confusion crossed his face and rage crossed my fathers. It only took a second for him to cross the room and a second more for my cheek to burn with pain. His hand had connected with my face. Despite everything I chocked out a scream.

"Now, now, let's not buries that pretty face of hers. She wouldn't be worth as much then and I'm sure you want all you can get." My father's friend spoke in a voice rough from years of shouting commands. I felt sick. The strange man once again stepped forward toward me and then knelt down to eye level.

"Dear little girl, wouldn't you like to travel to other place, see the world?" He spoke softly trying to calm me, but I was already to aware of what was going to happen if they managed to get a hold of me. Then impulse told me to spit in his face, and I didn't have a chance to stop myself. Both of the men's faces' turn a dangerous shade of red. I fought with my conscious on whether or not I should run or stand my ground. Running seemed like my best bet in this case.

"GET HER!" Soon both of them were trying to corner me. My eyes darted around trying to find a way to escape; a window, the door! Where was the door? I managed to dodge every grab for but I heard someone screamed every time one got close to me. Later due to a sore throat I would know it was me.

I thanked my lucky star when my hand reached the front door. I yanked it open and ran out pulling it shut behind me hoping to give myself a second to hide before they would see which way I went. The night air gave me a sense of freedom and safety. My freedom was short lived. One hand grabbed my waist and yanked me hard while another hand slipped over my mouth preventing a scream. A door slammed and I was plunged back into darkness.

Mew Mew Berri: Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Cliffy I know. But I'm going to have the next chapter up really soon! Teehee. But I had to do this and sorry its so short but like I said the next chapter will up super soon so don't hate me for the shortness. Love you all! And PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

†

**Chapter Six:**

**Colors**

The screaming had woken me from my doze. I was dazed for a second longer until I heard it again. I sat up straight and looked around confused. My first thought was it was the television. I stared for a moment at the dark blank scream almost willing the picture to change showing some horror film. A few seconds passed and nothing had changed. I jumped despite myself when I heard the screaming again.

I felt my eyes widen with shock when I realized that the screams were coming from the other side of the wall in my living room. I jumped form my seat and went to the front door. My hand grasped the handle and I yanked it open.

Sakura burst through the door of her own apartment a split second later. Fear was in her eyes. I gave into my impulse this time. She needed some place safe to be. And she was ready to run to find it. I found myself far too afraid that the man in the apartment next door would catch up to her before she ever had a chance to get away. My arm wrapped itself around her waste; my free hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. I pulled her into my apartment and kicked the door closed.

Sakura struggled against my hold on her. Fear surged through her body. I could feel it pulsing off of her. Her energy almost knocked the breath out of me, or maybe that was her elbow, I wasn't sure anymore. I gripped her tighter pulling her closer to me.

"shhhhhh, its okay, you are safe now. I won't hurt you" I whispered in her ear keeping my voice gentle and calm. Finally she calmed down and stopped struggling. I turned her around and looked into her face. Sakura's eyes were hallow and lifeless. She had given up and was just going to let me take her. She didn't know who I was. I gripped her shoulders and shook her gently trying to get her to look at me.

I slipped my hand under her chin and lifted her head and caught her gaze with mine. "Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. You are safe. I won't hurt you." Slowly I watched as her eyes focused on me. Recognition crossed her face and soon she was clinging to me in a crushing embrace. Tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed. I whispered to her and we sank to the floor.

Angry foot steps sounded outside the door and I felt Sakura cringe when their shouts reached our ears. After awhile her sobbing ceased and she drifted into a fitful sleep. I picked up her fragile body and carried her to my room. I was suddenly very great full that my mom had gone out of town. I wouldn't have to worry about her coming home and having to explain why there was a female in my bed.

I lay with her and watched her sleep. Her face contorted with mixed emotions. As the night went on she snuggled up closer to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her; my fingers gently traced patterns on her arms. Slowly I felt my own eyes grow heavy with sleep. I breathed in the smell of her hair and smiled as sleep descended upon my mind.

†

Colors. Colors were strange to me in this world. Bright lights cast shadows in some places and highlighted others. I looked at the area around me. Staring in wonder at this new place in my world I could only think beauty. How beautiful the world of light is. The colors were amazing. But what had changed? I could feel my eye brows come together in a frown of confusion. What happened to my dark haven? Where was the darkness that I had clung to for the past several years? The peace I had come to love; where colors from the outside world could never reach me. The world that I loved, where I was God, seemed to have vanished. In my haven I was alone, but I was safe and at peace. Here I could feel someone else's present. Somehow though, I still felt safe. To be held in the arms of someone who cared about me and I returned those feelings seemed to have changed my haven. It was beautiful. I could feel my eyes stinging as tears welled up in my eyes. Beauty like this could make a mortal in the real world go blind.

But beauty never lasted. Evil would always come to destroy it. My haven had always been dark. Evil didn't want something that was just as dark as it. Evil sought to destroy anything mortals admired. No one admired my darkness. I could feel to slow change of emotion in my body. Suddenly the tears that had built up in my eyes out of happiness now ran down my cheeks in sadness. As beautiful as this place was, I knew that it would come to an end. I knew this place would only be temporary. The new world in my haven would disappear and I felt more aware of how much I would miss this place when it finally did. For the Gods and never wanted me to be happy. Their evil would soon come to take away this beauty.

When my eyes opened I was met with the same gray white color of the walls in my own room. But the smell was off. There was a hint of spice to it almost thick. It was then that I realized I was hot. This was odd to. I tried to move, but something was holding me down. Panic turned my blood to ice. Something was defiantly off. I squirmed against the restriction on my body.

I froze when I heard another voice, a male voice. Slowly I turned my head to see who it was that had a grip on me. My gaze met the male who was holding me. My heart skipped a beat and my breath fell short.

"Syaoran?" My voice was barely above a whisper and I saw him give a sleepy smile. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last few hours clicked into place. My father had tried to sell me to an old man, I ran from the place only to be grabbed by the male who now held me in his arms. Syaoran had saved me; pulled me into a haven I had never known and hid me from the demons that were chasing me.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my heart felt hot with something I had no name for. Syaoran's brows pulled together in confusion and worry. I watched his eyes as they seemed to search my own.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I blinked and felt a tear escape. I took in a shaky breath and attempted a smile.

"I… don't understand… what happened?" Syaoran watched me for a moment and then leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

"I think we have a bit more to talk about than just how you ended up here." I was suddenly aware that he knew more than I had told him. My cheeks were hot and I looked away from him.

The evil had come, I could feel it. He knew. That knowledge was going to destroy the colorful haven I had just been in.

Mew Mew Berri: Short again I know but I wanted to break up this chapter and the last chapter. I think I really just wanted the cliffy. But anyway Like I promised I had this chapter up soon after! Bear with me for the next chapter. I actually don't have it typed up yet and I'm working on moving across the country… hahaha But I promise I am not going to give up on this story! Love you all and PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning:**__** This story contains mature content and should NOT be read if you are uncomfortable with abuse or sexual situations. You HAVE been warned! Flames on this subject will be ignored and deleted. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do how ever own the ideas behind this story. XP

_Mew-Mew-Berri: Alright so here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's late but anyway, this is it. Hope you all enjoy. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get it typed up and everything. But I'm still in the process of moving. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to get the chapter up for you guys._

**Chapter Seven:**

**Humiliation**

My lower back and butt had gone numb and was tingly slightly. I had been sitting in the floor for to long. But I wasn't sure what else I should be doing. Syaoran lazed on the couch above me. I glanced at him a few times but I wasn't sure what to say. He didn't seem to be sure either judging from his silence. He knew everything now.

My mind was still lingering on the memories that Syaoran had brought from the back of my mind. I had locked the memories away, I wondered if the pain would ever go away. Although I wasn't sure if it was physical or mental pain anymore. My father had blurred that line long ago. The doctor had said she was dead on impact. My mind's voice gave a half hearted laugh as I thought that I was now afraid of eighteen wheeler trucks.

Syaoran moved down into the floor to sit beside me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn't ready to look him in the eye. How could I? I felt weak; like I was a disgrace to the world. My own father thought of me as a nothing more than a punching bag. Well perhaps that wasn't totally true, Elizabeth cared about me.

"Sakura?"

I forced myself to look at him. The emotions on his face were shocking. A mix of concern, worry, and something else swirled in his eyes. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched my cheek. His hand was warm; I hadn't realized I was so cold.

"Sakura, I am so sorry."

I pulled away from his touch and gave a harsh laugh. He felt sorry for me! Pity! That was why I was here. As an after thought I figured that was why Elizabeth had stayed by my side. All of it! Everything in my life that had been worth hanging onto was back with nothing but pity! I was a pitiful human being. May be that was why my father had never actually killed me. He too, pitied me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and headed for the door. My hand griped the door knob ready to yank the door open and walk out. Pity. To pity a person, surely you had to feel something else to back that feeling. No one pities with out cause, right? Was that how it worked? I jumped when I turned around and found Syaoran's face a foot away from mine.

I fell back against the door and slid back to the floor. I buried my face in my knees and tears fell from my eyes. I had never felt so lost. What was it that I was supposed to be doing? Syaoran sat down on his knees in front of me. Gently he lifted my head from hiding and made me look him in the eye again. My vision was blurred from the tears but I didn't look away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry you have had to go through all this. I don't like to see you so hurt. Everything will be okay; somehow, I will make sure of it. I lo-"

The beating on the door cut off his words and made us both jump. We stood and he pulled me to him in a protective way. Who ever was on the other side of the door seemed to want in really bad. As if a light bulb had gone off above his head he pushed me into a closet and pushed the door shut. I stood in the darkness and listened.

†

I yanked open the door and came face to face with two male cops. I had been ready to yell at who ever had been at the door but I wasn't so sure I could do that anymore. Swallowing hard I waited for one of them to say something.

"Hello there son. We would like to ask a few questions. Is your mother or father home?" the cop on the left was the one who spoke. He was slightly shorter than the other and to me seemed like he was the reason why people thought cops ate too many donuts. The one of the right was leaner wore a mustache that looked like something out of the 80's.

"No one is here but me." I tried to look innocent but I wasn't sure if I was pulling it off very well.

"Oh, well if it is alright with you we would still like to ask a few questions?" the taller cop spoke this time. I shrugged. I hoped that I could get rid of these guys soon. They watched me for a few seconds then glanced at each other when it became apparent that I wasn't going to let them.

"Well son, we want to know if you are familiar with the family who live next door to you. There is a girl about your age, her name is Sakura." The shorter cop pulled out a picture and handed it to me. Sakura smiled into the camera but her eyes were lifeless. It was older taken about three years ago. I stared at the picture. Sakura was still the same size. I sighed and handed the picture back to them

"Yea, I know who she is. She goes to my school."

"She has been missing for about twenty for hours now. Her dad said that she came home last night and then she left. He wasn't sure why, but he is really worried about her."

I had to hold back a laugh. I bet he was worried about her. The precious little flower he was trying to sell. It took everything in me not to say anything to them. I wasn't sure if Sakura would be to happy if I did. And I was pretty sure that she was listening in on this conversation.

"Do you have any information that would lead us to where she might be?"

"No. I don't actually talk to her that much. She is not part of my group of friends." I gave them a solemn look "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

The cops sighed and looked at each other again. The taller one turned away and walked a few paces away from the door. The shorter one looked at me and shook his head.

"We understand. If you happen to see her or think of something that would help us find her, call the police station." He nodded a goodbye and then turned to leave. I pushed the door shut and sighed before looking at the door that Sakura was standing behind.

"You can come out now." I spoke loud enough for my. voice to be heard and then slowly the door opened. Sakura poked her head out and gave a nervous glance around the room.

I smiled at her and felt my body tingle when she returned it. She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Syaoran. Thank you so much! You really have done a lot for me." I hugged her back and then she pulled away. Her face fell now and she sighed looked at the ground. "But I can't stay here. Your mom will come home and I don't think she will want to have someone around while the police are looking for them. Besides I would never be able to go outside again. I don't want to be trapped in here. I have to go back to my father."

I knew she was right, but it bothered me. What would happen if the next time she couldn't get away? I didn't want that to happen to her. She deserved better than this. But what could I do? I was still lost in my own thoughts when she stepped away from me.

"Syaoran, truly, thank you so much." She gave me a smile and then opened the front door. I watched as she pulled it shut behind her. Blindly I stumbled to the couch and lay across it. Sakura had gone back and now I didn't know if the next time we would be so lucky.

†

I gave one last look to the door I had just come through and then went to mine. I already had a plan. Now all I needed to do was make sure that it would work. I could simply sneak into my apartment and go for my room. Wait and then when the cops showed back up to report to my father I would come out of my room and act as if I didn't know what they were talking about. It was a long shot but I hoped it would work. Other wise I was screwed.

Nervously I pushed open my front door. When I peaked inside I was grateful to find the place empty. I opened the door just wide enough for me to slip though and then headed for my room. I locked the door behind me and sat down on my all too familiar bed.

At some point I found myself asleep. The colors were gone now. My darkness had returned. Short lived as it may have been, I knew that I missed it. I was alone again. Despite all this I tried not to let it bother me. The gods had never wanted me to be happy before; why should I think that it would be any different now? I wandered around in my darkness with no real purpose.

Strange voices woke me from my darkness. It took me a second to realize that I was in my room. I listened to what the voices were saying; there was something about me for the said my name several time. Sleep was still thick in my mind as a stumbled to my door and unlocked it. I walked into the living room and wasn't sure why everyone seemed to be looking at me like they had seen a ghost. Seconds passes by and no one spoke. The initial shock faded leaving confusion to take its place.

"What? You all look like you have seen a ghost…" I let my voice trail off a bit waiting for someone to say something. Several minutes passed by and looks were exchanged between the two male cops that stood near the door. My father continued to stare at me like he had seen a ghost. I wasn't sure what was going on in his head. Then again I never have been able to figure out what he was thinking about. One of the cops took a step forward, though unsure as he was.

"Sakura?"

"Uh… yea? That would be me? What's going on?" I kept my facial expression controlled. It had dawned on me now that my plan had gone according to my plan. I fought the urge to smile. I waited for the cop to speak again. He was tall and well built but still seemed to be young. Fresh out of college or something. I pushed the thoughts from my mind when a voice spoke again.

"Sakura? Where have you been?" This time it was my father. I looked at him and tried not to glare and in stead kept the confused look.

"In my room?" I pointed with my thumb in the general direction of the bedroom. The cop that had spoken before looked back at his companion. I could read the thoughts that seemed to pass between them. They had already caught onto what was going on. A drunken man had declared his daughter missing when she had been in her room the entire time. The cop cleared his throat bring my father's and mine's attention back to him.

"Well it would seem that she was never missing in the first place. Next time Sir please, make sure you are one hundred percent sure that your daughter is missing before you call again. There is nothing more we can do here. You all have a good day." With that they turned and left the apartment. I saw the shorter one shake his head in disbelief before the door shut them out of view.

"Missing?" I gave a confused look to the man sitting on the couch. My plan had worked! He didn't say anything and instead stood from the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle off the top of the fridge. It became apparent that he wasn't going to answer so I returned to my room and locked the door behind me. I wasn't going to take any chances. There was no telling how long it would take before he was drunk enough to come looking for me. The cops were fooled but I wasn't so sure he had been. Plus being humiliated in front of the cops would surely grant me a visit from him in the night.

_Mew-Mew-Berri: Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update. I tried to get it up as soon as I could. Hopefully there are no mistakes. I just used the spell checker on Microsoft Word. The program can be a little flawed at times because it doesn't always pick up things. But I'm sure we all know how that goes. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter hopefully I can get it up soon. Again please bear with me. I don't get the internet at my grandparent's house so… I'll post when I can and keep writing. Love you all and please REVIEW! _


	8. Author Note

Mew-Mew-Berri: Hey you guys... yea uh... I droped my laptop and it messed up the screen. I'm not sure how I'm going to get it fixed but until then I'm sorry I wont be able to update... My story is all saved on there. I love you guys please forgive me. If I can't fix it then It wont be until after the 28th of this month that I do get it fixed. I have a good friend in Texas who usually fixes my computer for me.. so Until then I'm very sorry. Love you all and thanks for reading so far.


End file.
